


Plain and Simple

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's cry for help. A double drabble per Word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain and Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

King Elessar  
Minas Tirith

When do dreams become nightmares? In the middle of the dream, once it's upon you and you've no way of turning back? When you're lulled into a sense of peace at some memory and then, horror slips in?

I don't know what I can do for him, Strider. My heart breaks. I can hear him, through the walls. They ain't that thin, you know, that I should be able to hear him, but I do. Screams sometimes. Enough to make my blood run cold. Moans too, fit to tear me limb from limb. 

If you might be able to stop? I know it's a long ways. I've been there and back again. Mightn't you think about visiting your northern friends? On the ways there, or back if it's too much trouble, mightn't you stop and visit - as an old friend.

I'd not tell him you were coming or why. But I'd make sure Bag End was ready for you. Enough food and such for you and your company. I could hide most of it over at the Gaffer's. My sister's now. 

Rosie helped me write this, so's it would be easier for you to read,   
Sam


End file.
